A vampire's dream
by Dragon-fang18
Summary: It's 1789 and a young girl got a job in an old castle that belong to a vampire prince


A vampire's dream

I walked trough a large garden the scent of fresh grass and sering hang in the air the fresh wind tickled my noise. As sakura leafs where falling down I continued my pass trough the garden of Illusion a famous garden in the kingdom of Elden that lead to the Black palace a huge castle like in a fairy tail only this castle was black and the lights where green. Making it look more like a castle of the witch then of the king himself but everybody knew better then that especially me as my new job started her today. So I continued my pass trough the wonderful garden and ended at the castle head entrance I toked a deep breath before knocking on it twice.

Then I waited only to hear footsteps that came toward the door then an old lady opened the door. I looked at her. She had whit hair and clear signs of again her skin was white and her eye's brown.

"My name is Grandma Rosa you must be the new employee Melisa Marinez." She made a light bow "Nice to meet you come in you must be freezing I already made some thee prepared come in come in." She then laid her hand onto my shoulder and lead me toward a table I looked around being amazed how big the palace was the wales where made of grey stone and several torches burned to light up the place a hughe hearth was warming up the place but it still felt could. A red carpet was to lie onto the floor and status of fallen angels and demon's where standing everywhere. Then we reached a wooden door witch the old lady opened and a table and small kitchen where shown.

"Sit down my little child I get the thee" She said and pointed to one of the wooden chairs that where standing around the wooden table.

"I..uhm" I tried but didn't know what to say being overwhelm by the huge and expensive place so I just said the only word I could think of."Thank you your'e very kind madam."

She then got the thee pot and got a pair of cups then sat down and filled the cups.

"You can call me Grandma Rosa I don't mind everybody does now about your'e staying her where in the servants room this is where you eat and have a break if your'e not needed also dinner is at 7 am do you understand."

I just noticed.

"Good now about your'e room it's the second from the left upstairs your'e schedule is from 8 to 6 and can be extended if necessary also your'e staying and other necessary things are already paid and you will earn 6.000 a month if you do your'e work good any questions left." She explained further.

"No Grandma Rosa it's sounds fine." I said while taking a sip of my thee.

"Okay then you will start in the morning and do your'e chores that will be given to you by Sebastian he's the head butler and the one that will guide you and tell you when dinner is ready." She toked a deep breath "Now about the rules you work at day so don't be nosy also don't ever open a window or let light come into the castle in anyway be sure you alway's close the door. If you hear any strange coming from the basement just ignore them and don't even go close to that area it's strictly forbidden and don't ever come there am I clear."

"Yes you are" I said almost whispering why can't I come to the basement and why can't I let in any light. I asked myself. Then drank my thee.

"Good now I lead you to your'e room you must be tired from the long journey." She spoke and cleaned up everything then lead me to the hals of the palace to a medium large room with a bed closed and a bedroom.

"Have some rest today tomorrow you need to be fresh oh and one thing never leaf your'e room at night" She said and closed the door.

So not paying much attention to hear words i just started to unpack everything when I was finished it was already night luckily I had eaten something when I left home. I started to take a shower and brush my thees then I dried myself of and tuned on my night gone my blond hair was still wheat and some of the water dripped down onto the floor so I just wrapped a towel onto it. I looked at myself my bleu eye's where's glistering as usual.

Then I realized my bad room had no toilet so I did on my slippers and opened the door staring to walk trough the halls of the palace now it was night and the palace looked scary then before the eye's of the status seeing to starring at me with red eye's that looked to light up. Don't be like that there made of stone nothing is going on your'e just scaring yourself I scold myself. Being so lost in my one thought I did't noticed that somebody was coming my way when I finally noticed I bumped up and fealty down onto the floor but just the moment I expected to hit the floor somebody grabbed my wrist and I was drawn toward something muscle and two strong arm's surrounded my waist. I looked up only to find a fine shaped face of a men with red eye's his black hair lock where hanging down his face he was wearing a black suite. Then he let go of me.

"You must be the new employee did't grandma Rosa tell you not to come out of your'e room at night and don't go near the basement." He spoke with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry she did but i just needed to go and I could find the toilet anywhere this place is just so big." I excused myself bowing down as an sign of that I was really sorry.

"This time I forgive you the restroom is on the first floor second door of the left." He spoke.

"Thank you so much." I said and walked away being scared of his red eye's but also being attractive to him.

"Not so fast I need something in return." He said grabbing my wrist.

"I..i..uh I don't have much money if thats what you mean." He just looked confused when I said that.

"No I don't want money I only want your'e name my name is Roderick Black."

So I spoke my name.

"Nice to meet you I wish you a goodnight" Then he left in the darkness of the night.

I let down my breath which I didn't realized I had being holding in then walked to the toilet and then back to my room to get some sleep.

XXXXXX

A could an eerie wind wind was blowing I looked around only to find myself in a field that was deadly silence a tree that had no more leafs on it was standing alone. Only some crow's broke it and where making some noise some of them siting down onto the tree.

I walked toward it and touched the wood the tree was made of when I withdraw-ed my hand I saw a blood onto the tree that started to spread like a spider web the red liqueur soon surrounded the tree. The crow's flew of it. Then to the ground as it turned red I walked away carefully from it but the liquid was spreading fast just like a spider web I had seeing onto the tree. So I started to run being chased by the weird event.

The field came out to a small village I recognized as my home town. I ran until I came to my old house ignoring the people that came form there stone houses and looked at me weirdly familiar face I grew up with where now looking empty at me all just smiling like there's nothing happening. I quickly opened the door and saw from the window how the blood was consuming the hole town then I heard a knock onto the door.

I awoke with a scream and sweat was drawing of my face so I got to the bad room again and whipped the sweat of with some water that cooled down. That night I dreamed only about my parents and my sweet little sister with a smile that looked like the sun. My mothers sweet word when she tucked me in and read me a story and my dad who had being missing when I was only at the age of five never saw him no more but I remember him as a strong men who loved my mother and us with his hole heart.


End file.
